


And Just Like That, Everything was Alright

by HPfanatic12



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanatic12/pseuds/HPfanatic12
Summary: Diana storms out after arguing with her parents. She rushes to Jerry to apologize
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	And Just Like That, Everything was Alright

The rage is pulsing through her veins; it’s a wonder she hadn’t blown up far more than she did. Heaven forbid she say what she was thinking-if her mother was so scandalized by her deceitful ways, she would have been _speechless_ if she knew what her daughter was really thinking.

But what about what she wanted? What about her wants and desires? Must they be put on hold so as her parents could uphold the image of a perfect family, with compliant daughters that obeyed without question because that was how it was supposed to be? They couldn’t even be impressed, without any sort of time dedicated to studying she had gotten accepted anyway. Not once did she entertain the thought that it was possible and was prepared for utmost disappointment. Why weren’t they happy for her? Why weren’t they proud?

She was running through the woods, uncaring that her dress was snagging on bushes with thorns or fallen twigs. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she didn’t knew where she intended on going, just that she must get away from where she had been.

Ever since she was a little girl, Diana was praised for being so poised and managing to be so ladylike even at a young age. It pleased her parents, particularly her mother, that she was noticed for this and so she kept with it. She _never_ imagined how the vision her parents had in mind for her would be what was tearing her apart on the inside. She deserved to be happy, didn't she? Was it so selfish of her to believe that perhaps marriage wasn't the final chapter of her life just yet. She wanted to experience the world, _life_ before it was time to settle into the conformed way of living.

Anne wanted that. Anne didn't have the same obstacles. She was doing what she wanted with the backup support of the Cuthbert's. Sometimes Diana was truly jealous of her bosom friend. Sometimes, she even wished they would have swapped places and Anne would be the one anguishing while she could flourish at Queens.

But that was wrong of her. Guilt was pouring over her. She ought not to be so disgraceful. Not anymore than she already was.

Diana slumped to the ground, weeping into her hands. Why must it be so difficult? Aunt Josephine had all but told her of how boring she was but she still had her looks going for her. But looks aren't everything. Countless compliments were aimed at her looks, of what a beautiful young lady she was blossoming into. it was tiring, to hear it so often. Just once she would have liked to be complimented on something else, how smart she was or anything else besides her appearance!

 _Jerry didn't just compliment my looks. **He** said I was smart, the smartest person he knew besides Anne._ Oh, Jerry. Her heart ached at the reminder. He had been so lovely to her. She could still feel the tingling her lips had felt after they kissed. It was the most magical moment of her life. Nobody else had existed. It was just her and Jerry, just the two of them in paradise.

A sob escaped her. What had she done? Why had she let the fear of her parents finding out and what they would say push her to do such an inconceivable act? He hated her, or he should. He should be filled with contempt at the mere thought of her. If he forbid her from ever stepping foot near him again, she would understand.

But it would be the right thing to apologize, even if being in his presence would be deeply upsetting. After all she had done to him, the least she could do was apologize for her deplorable behavior. Then she would leave.

\--

Diana hiked up the way to Green Gables where Jerry's lanky form was coming into view. He was pulling a wheelbarrow filled to the brim with straw. His face was glimmering with sweat, she imagined he must have been working hard.

 _I should ask if Anne's around. She could help me No,_ her own inner voice rebuked her for thinking that way. _I've got to do this myself._

Her stomach was churning; she could have vomited. Her nerves were on edge, haywire. This was ridiculous, she scolded herself. Jerry wasn't going to attack her. If she kept this up she wouldn't approach him at all.

"Hello," she blurted out so she didn't have time to doubt.

Jerry's head snapped up. Momentarily, he was staring at her blankly. Then his face turned more stolic. "Hello Miss Barry," he acknowledged.

Jerry hadn't called her 'Miss Barry' since the day he called her beautiful.

"Hello," she swallowed.

"Anne isn't here," he said shortly. "She and Miss Cuthbert are in town. Mr. Cuthbert is around here somewhere, if you need him. Now I must get back to work. Good day. Miss Barry." He nodded, tipping his hat and then was about to steer his wheelbarrow away from her. But Diana had other plans. Recklessly, she thought if nothing else but to jump out in front of him. Jerry jerked back, cursing in French under his breath. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get run over?" He snapped.

Jerry had never raised his voice before, not that she had heard. It was a blow to hear him angry at her. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't come for Anne. I came for you."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "For me?" He repeated. "What for?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she shifted under his gaze.

"Why? Didn't you already say everything?" He said coldly. "I haven't got anything to say to you."

"Then listen," she pleaded. "Please. Just listen to me. If you do, I'll leave and I won't waste anymore of your time."

He crossed his arms. "Five minutes. No more. I want to get home."

She took a deep breath, relieved he was giving her that. "Thank you. Jerry, I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I-I wasn't thinking."

Jerry said nothing. Diana had anticipated he would scream or make a fuss or _something,_ anything but silence.

"I was scared," she added shakily. "I didn't want to disappoint my parents."

"I'm a disappointment?" A flash of hurt crossed his face. "Is that why you're so ashamed of me? Because I'm not rich and I don't live in a fancy house?"

"No!" Diana bit her lip. His anger was wearing on her. "I'm not ashamed of you! Why would you think that?"

He dropped the wheelbarrow, it landed with a thud. "You didn't want to talk to me, only kiss. You were so distant. You made me happy, before I knew how you truly felt."

Any confidence Diana had initially was gone. "Jerry-"

"You didn't even tell Anne! And she's your best friend. She was so upset when I told her. How long were you going to keep it a secret?"

"I don't know," the tears were welling up again. "I'm sorry, Jerry. I wanted to tell Anne, believe me I did."

"Then why didn't you?" Jerry asked in a tight voice, like he was forcing back any emotions he was feeling.

"I was afraid," she whispered. "If I told her, it would be more real. Jerry, I really did like spending time with you. It made me _feel...free._ Free from my parents' rules and expectations. I've never been able to feel that before, before you and Anne."

"So I was only a distraction? You never really liked me?" Jerry's voice rose.

Diana's nails dug into her palms. "You're right I didn't like you." Jerry's eyes were slits. He stormed in the other direction. Diana was quick to grab ahold of his forearm.

"I didn't like you, Jerry. I love you."

This stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I thought I'd enjoy spending time with you and then leave for Paris. I liked the attention but thought I'd get over it soon enough. I can't get over you. I don't want to get over you."

His arm relaxed, falling limply to his side. Diana couldn't see his face, she was grateful. 

"I know how this sounds and I don't deserve your forgiveness. If you don't want to see me ever again, I understand. I just wanted to apologize. I hope you'll accept it."

He was still unresponsive, even refusing to look at her. Diana took this as his answer; she let go of his arm with a heavy heart. She didn't want to cry anymore in front of him, she would wait until she was in the privacy of her room.

"Diana, wait."

She paused.

"You love me?" He needn't ask but he did. "After all that, you still love me?"

"I do," her face was crumpled. She came closer to him. "I do. I really do."

Jerry's knuckles stroked her cheek. "I never stopped liking you, you know."

"You didn't?"

"Never. I love you too, Diana."

"Even after awful I was?"

"Even after," he reassured her. "Let us not live in the past and focus on what we cannot change." He brought her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. With her head leaning on his chest, she suddenly overcome with a sense of security. He kissed the top of her head. "You are a special girl, Diana Barry."

"And you are a marvelous man, Jerry Baynard."

They stood like that, enveloped in each other's embrace. Diana was so comfortable that all the worry of her parents' wrath upon coming home if they took notice of her absence flew out of her mind.

"I got into Queens," she murmured. "I took the exam and passed. I didn't think it was possible, I didn't even study."

"What did your parents say?" Jerry's hand toyed with the end of her hair.

"Did you not hear their screaming?" She said comically. She grew more serious. "They called it a betrayal. Mother was disgusted that I dare to insist upon wrecking everything they've tried to do for me."

Jerry winced.

"I just want to do what _I_ want for a change," she said. "It's not fair. Everyone else is going to college and I'm going to learn how to marry well. What kind of life is that?"

"I'm sorry, ange," Jerry breathed. "If it were up to me, I would take you away from all this. I'd make you happy."

She lifted her head to meet his eyes and they leaned their forehead against each other. "We're going to get through this," Diana said suddenly, to cut through the somber mood. "I don't know how but we will. I assure you, we will."

"How do you know that?" He asked with a touch of helplessness. "We tried and we it didn't work."

"No!" She burst. "We didn't try. I didn't try. But we will now. And if it means I have to run away I will."

"Do you mean that?" He asked softly.

"I do." Jerry cupped her face. His eyes were so expressive, they conveyed the love he was feeling. Diana closed her eyes and allowed him to guide her face.

And their lips brushed in a kiss. The memory would remain with her for the rest of her life.


End file.
